Waiting for Love
by assassincross.09
Summary: Zoro met Sanji in a very conventional way. Unable to fit in the class, Sanji was on the verge of tears. And then, Zoro decided to take care of him. From childhood to adulthood. ZoSan. sorry for the crappy summary. Rated M for future chapters. Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long disappearance. I'm finally back. Hopefully, I would continue to finish this and the other fics that I have in my mind. Anyway, this is my first ZoSan fic. I hope you would like it! Please leave some reviews. :). Thank you very much! Sorry if my characters are some-what OOC! Haha. Rated M for future chapters.

~S~

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a warm day. I couldn't fathom why my insides kept shivering. I know that I should feel warm and secured because I am finally out of such awful place and situation. I should be overjoyed that finally I would be able to eat at least three times a day again. Furthermore, my old man and I are now safe.

I perfectly know that food should not be wasted nor it should be just stared at. However, I just can't seem to push the chicken teriyaki that my old man cooked. It's as if that every single time that I try to swallow the food, I just feel sick to the pits of my stomach. I know that the problem is not the food because anything made by that old geezer tastes heavenly; it'd be my helpless psychological sickness. I do feel awful and ill because of wasting a perfectly made food.

"Eggplant? What's the matter?" Zeff looked at me with concern.

"N-nothing dad. I-I was trying to eat, but… I'm really sorry."

Zeff chuckled at my childish attempt to be mature. I was quite annoyed with his reaction but I know that I am not allowed to complain because I wasn't able to finish my simple meal. I frowned at such thought and felt guilty. It has been thirteen weeks already and I still can't finish my meal. I do feel pathetic.

"Eggplant. Stop thinking about what happened to us before. Look, you're going to be fine. We're not dying of starvation, okay? And stop thinking about what I've lost," Zeff sighed.

"B-but, if you just let me die, you wouldn't lose your-."

"Silence! Enough of that you little piece of shit! I told you already that I did it because I want to and I won't have your petty excuses anymore!" Zeff cursed angrily.

"I'm sorry dad! I just… SO SORRY!" Those were the last intelligible words that I were able to say before I broke down into sobs.

"It's okay eggplant. Stop crying already. I'm going to make your favorite soup so that your stomach would be able to handle it. Take a rest because you're going to school tomorrow," Zeff said while he patted my head gently that my sobs just turned into sniffs.

"Thanks dad."

"Now get your ass out of my kitchen you shitty eggplant or I would knock your head with all I've got!"

"Tsk. Alright Geezer! I'm going to get out of your way!"

"What did `ya say?!"

"N-nothing. I just said that you are great?"

"MOVE IT!" Zeff shouted and before I stepped out of his kitchen his leg whacked the back of my head. It really hurt!

"Why you?! You want to fight?!" I stood on my stance waiting for another kick from him but all he did was shout at my ears.

"GET OUT! NOW!"

After hearing that old geezer's threat, I immediately went out of his kitchen. If I had lingered around his kitchen any longer, the bump in my head would definitely be doubled. Damn that old man and his ever powerful kicks. I wouldn't be surprised if I got any brain damage from all those kicks. But I am genuinely happy despite those painful blows that I received because my dad could finally use his leg again.

After finishing my favorite mushroom soup at dinner last night, I immediately fell asleep due to physical and mental exhaustion. If not to my father's persistence that he would definitely do whatever it takes to wake me up for my school, I would definitely overslept. It's my first day at school and I'm kind of nervous because I've heard from Patty and Carne that there are a lot of bullies in schools. I just hope that they wouldn't pick on me because I know that I am different. I mean, who the hell would like to cook food when they're just nine years old. And I do know that it's odd.

~Z~

It is the first day of school again and I'm seriously pissed off. I don't see the point why I still need to study when I want to become the world's best swordsman. It's Koshiro-sensei's fault for threatening me that I wouldn't be able to attend afternoon classes in the dojo if I would not attend my classes. I still need to beat Kuina-nee and if I stay any longer in this stupid place, I wouldn't be able to train. Two thousand and one battles and still, I haven't won a single one. Talk about how pathetic I am.

"Roronoa Zoro," a voice suddenly called his attention but it didn't break his concentration. He still continued thinking of the ways he could defeat Kuina.

Zoro was oblivious to his world. He was in deep concentration that he didn't notice the piece of chalk that was thrown directly to his forehead. The intense pain that he experienced woke him up from his daze. His cheeks flared red because he knew that the attention of the class was already at him. Abashed, he tried looking at his sensei inconspicuously but his efforts were futile. The class laughed at him.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to introduce your new classmate. His name is Sanji Black. And I want everyone to be kind to him. Since Mr. Roronoa has no one to look after yet, I am assigning Sanji under your care. Come here little boy. Say something about yourself."

As his name was called, Sanji walked towards their Sensei. Zoro turned his gaze to the new kid that his sensei mentioned. He has a golden hair which looks so soft that he almost want to ruffle it himself. His blue eyes that were deep like the ocean and that swirls of his eyebrows that made him wonder if that kid curled it himself. Zoro knew that Sanji was different and he didn't hate it. He felt that maybe the new kid would be awesome.

"Uhm… I-I aaamm… S-sanjii B-black. It might s-sound w-weird b-but I like to cook," the kid with the golden hair stammered due to his nervousness.

'What a pathetic way to introduce yourself. These losers would make fun of him. I can now see what my problem would be,' Zoro thought to himself shaking his head with disbelief.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA," the whole class erupted in laughter. And as far as Zoro could see, this one's not going to end pretty.

Zoro attempted to look at the blonde. He could see from his eyes a mixture of fear and shame. He could see that if such mockery continues, any moment by now, this kid would end up crying.

"Sensei! Why is that kid weird? His hair is blonde. Does he know any joke about blondes?" One of the bullies asked.

"His eyes look dead. It's as if he has the eyes of a zombie!" Another mischievous kid suggested.

"Plus a guy who cooks? Really? Is he a girl or what? Only girls do that!" Toshi stated and the class roared in laughter again.

"Enough! Toshi, Aikawa and Kakeru, the three of you would clean the bathroom for your unruly behavior. I won't tolerate bullying in this class and if I hear that you're going to pick on Sanji. I'm going to give you three the ultimate punishment that you deserve!" Takashi sensei threatened the three unruly boys.

"We're sorry sensei but we just pointed the truth," the three replied in chorus.

"Enough! You should be ashamed of yourselves. Apologize to Sanji NOW!"

"Sorry Sanji-kun," the three boys expressed without any guilt at all.

"Uhmm. I-it's okay. I didn't take it to the heart anyway."

"Now. Since the matter it already settled, you would sit beside Roronoa-kun. He's the one in-charge of you and if you have any questions, you may direct it at him. He's a good kid. He would help you."

Takashi-sensei smiled brightly at Sanji and the blonde believed him. As for Zoro, he could perfectly hear the sarcasms behind Takashi-sensei's kind statements and if he wouldn't comply with his sensei's wishes. He's going to have an ultimate punishment. Zoro shuddered at that thought. He hopes that the blonde is easy to get along with. After all, he knows how hard it is for the blonde to fit in with this scum kids.

~S~

Sanji was hesitant at first. He doesn't know how to approach the kid with the bright green hair. If he could remember correctly, this kid was the only kid who didn't laugh at the jokes of those three scums. What did his sensei called this green kid again? Was it Roronoa?

Sanji continued walking towards his seat. He didn't bother to look at this marimo kid because he might think that he's ogling him. Just when he's about to take a seat, he noticed that the eyes of his classmate is fixated on him. Filled with curiosity and wonder, he attempted to look at him. Coincidentally, their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat. Maybe it's due to fear but he's not so sure about that.

Sanji sulkily sits beside the marimo. He acknowledges Zoro with a faint nod. He thought that if he asked Zoro for something that he wants to know, he might just bother him. However, oblivious to Sanji, Zoro had enough of his sulky attitude so he tried to get Sanji's attention in the most annoying way that he could ever imagine.

"Hey. Curly!" Zoro whispered.

Shocked at what he has heard, Sanji took a second to process his thoughts and made an intelligible reply, "What did 'ya call me?"

Zoro shrugged innocently and replied, "I said curly brows?"

Sanji was really pissed. He thought that this marimo is different from all his goofish classmates. However, his impression was proven to be wrong. He's also a bastard like them. Due to his immense anger that has accumulated since their class started, he felt that his eyes began to water. He's now trying his hard not to let his tears fall.

"Tch. Sensei!" Zoro calls for the attention of their teacher.

"I am in the middle of fixing your class activities. Is something the matter Roronoa-kun?"

"Since Sanji is a transferee student and since you put me in charge of taking care of him, may I show him around?"

His teacher showed a dumbstruck expression at first but then, he chuckled. "Okay. If that's what you want. At least you're already trying to be nice."

Sanji was rattled. He couldn't believe that this kid is going to take care of him. A while ago he was calling him curly-brows and now, he wants to show him around the campus. Unbelievable.

'A while ago he's making fun of me. And now, he's trying to be nice. Well, unfortunately I don't want your help mari-' Sanji wasn't able to finish his thoughts because Zoro grabbed his hand and he held it gently.

Their classmates couldn't believe what they are seeing. They know that Roronoa was a lone wolf and he's very strong so he shouldn't be messed with. But seeing him hold Sanji's hand make him look like a kid who likes the new student.

"Awww. Zoro has a crush on blondie!" One of their classmates teased him and they all pitched in.

Zoro was infuriated and embarrassed at the same time. He didn't notice his cheeks flushed violently. Sanji was taken a back as well. Zoro glared at his classmates evilly before going out of their room.

~Z~

Zoro had completely forgotten that he was still holding Sanji's left hand. He's really annoyed at his classmates inappropriate teasing. He was so focused on looking for the cafeteria that he didn't notice that they were going around in circles. Just when he's about to give up, he sees it and brings Sanji inside.

Sanji finally cries. He couldn't hold his tears back anymore and when their classmates teased them he saw how furious Zoro was. He thought that maybe he wouldn't be able to make any good friends in his school now. He doesn't care if Zoro sees him crying. It's also his fault for being such a jerk.

'Shit. Look what I've done. I made another mess. Tch. How do I fix this? Ugh.' Zoro cursed himself mentally while looking at the cafeteria's surroundings. His emerald green eyes wavered from left to right until he finally found what he's looking for.

'That's it! It definitely would work out. Let's see if curly doesn't stop crying when he sees what I am about to do.' Zoro chimed triumphantly and left Sanji in order to buy his favorite ice cream.

"Hey curly, stop crying. They're gonna bully you more if you show your weakness," Zoro stated while handling the peppermint ice cream that he bought for Sanji.

"A-are you giving this to me?" Sanji was surprised.

"Yes. I thought you might like it," Zoro muttered shyly while his cheeks formed a faint blush.

Sanji was dumfounded. He wasn't expecting that this kid who doesn't really care about him would actually do something nice. Sanji stopped crying.

"Thank you Marimo-kun," Sanji smiled whole-heartedly and Zoro felt that his heart jumped a little.

 _(to be continued…)_


	2. Chapter 2

It has just been two days since I've started making this fic. And I am really having a good time right now because I am able to write words freely. Thanks for encouraging me guest-san! I do hope, I'd be able to finish this. Anyway, here's chapter two! Enjoy! (corrected version: it's supposed to be kuina-nee not kuina-nii. how silly of me to forget that. haha)

* * *

~S~

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sanji couldn't believe what just happened a while ago. The kid with the freakishly green hair showed that he, being the weirdo, mattered. He feels giddy and ecstatic. He haven't felt this kind of feeling for a long time now. Maybe that's how it feels to have a friend.

'Wait… What?! Why do I jump to conclusions right away? It's really impossible that he would treat me as his friend. Maybe he's just pitying me because I am the one who gets picked on by our classmates. Sheesh. Darn. I've had enough of trying to fit in. What matters now is how I am going to make that Roronoa kid my friend.'

Sanji was lost in his thoughts that he had almost forgotten one of his principles in life. The principle that he forgot, besides ladies are to be treated gently, is thou shall not be indebted to anyone. When Sanji remembered his principle, it was as if, he had been knocked on his head and reality came sinking in. Surely, there could be something that he could do in order to express his gratitude towards the marimo-kid. At first he had some difficulty in figuring out what he should do. After all, he didn't know that green-haired kid too much. Just when he's about to give up, he remembered his epic fail moment at his class introduction.

'That's it! I'm going to cook something for him! Though I can't make heavenly meals like Zeff for now, I think onigiri would suit him fine. After all, he looks like someone who eats a lot.' Sanji chuckled at his thoughts but he remembered that the first thing that he should do is to assure that his old man is asleep. If he gets caught, he's definitely going to see hell rise.

Sanji walked towards the Baratie's kitchen. He knew that Zeff would sleep early tonight because they have a mini-celebration tomorrow. The Baratie would be two months old tomorrow. He couldn't help but be proud of his old man. Before this nostalgia gets the better of him, Sanji started gathering the ingredients for onigiri.

'Now, what do we have here? Okay, to make an onigiri, I need to have 6 cups uncooked short-grain white rice, 6 ¾ cups of water, ¼ cup bonito shavings (dry fish flakes), ¼ cup grilled salmon, ¼ cup beef, 4 tsp sesame seeds, 4 sheets of nori (dry seaweed cut into ½ inch strips) and ½ tsp salt. I would just make three different flavors of onigiri and see what he likes the most,' the blonde grinned triumphantly.

Sanji was so absorbed in making the onigiri that he didn't notice that he started singing. It was just a habit that he grew up with especially when he's cooking. He didn't even notice the distant footsteps that were coming outside of their kitchen.

 _You never know when you're gonna meet someone_

 _And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

 _You're just walking around and suddenly_

 _Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone_

Sanji sang one of the songs he heard from their radio a month ago. It has been playing on his mind for about some time now. As he washed the rice and cooked them, he continued singing.

 _You find out it's all been wrong_

 _And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore_

 _Cause they led me here to you_

 _I know that it's gonna take some time_

 _I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

 _This might end up like it should_

Sanji continued singing. Still oblivious to his world. He's cutting the nori sheets into ½ inch perfectly. He really hates it when he makes mistakes in cutting vegetables or fruits. He knows that there is a lot more that he could learn from Zeff. And one is cutting pieces of ingredients perfectly so that his presentation is flawless. He knew that in order for him to be a great chef someday, he should not be satisfied only with the taste of his creation. It must be presentable as well.

 _And I'm gonna say what I need to say_

 _And hope to god that it don't scare you away_

 _Don't wanna be misunderstood_

 _But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

Zeff noticed that the lights of his kitchen were open. At first, he thought that someone broke in his restaurant. But he immediately dismissed that thought when he heard the voice of his son singing obliviously to the world. It has been so long since he did that. And frankly, he misses those days when Sanji would sing whole-heartedly. He's willing to overlook the intrusion for now but he wouldn't stop from figuring out why his son had a change of heart.

Zeff sneaked carefully and saw his little eggplant making onigiri. He chuckled because he found the gesture of his son cute. Maybe his son met somebody that he likes, eh.

"Hey, eggplant! Mind explaining what are you doing here?" Zeff broke Sanji's trance.

Sanji the hair at the back of his neck stand when he heard his old man's voice. He felt that his blood was drained out of his body. He knew it. He's going to be punished and that kick in his head would definitely scramble his brain. Although he had anticipated this scenario, he decided that it was still worth it. After all, he knew that his old man wouldn't throw a nice meal.

Trembling from fear, he decided to prepare himself mentally from the kick he's going to receive. He closed his eyes and waited for it to happen. After a while, Sanji noticed that Zeff is looking at him with astonishment. He felt relieved that his old man didn't kick him in the head.

"So, eggplant, you think that you're tough now, huh. Breaking in my kitchen when I am not around. What do you think would be the proper punishment for you?" Zeff broke their silence.

"Uhm… Well, I was going to repay someone for the nice thing that he did for me and the only thing that I came up with was making an onigiri," Sanji explained not noticing a faint flush in his face.

"I see… So my little eggplant already has someone that he likes, eh? Wait, did you say 'he'? Well, I really don't mind if you swing that way but-"

"Geesh! YOU IDIOT GEEZER! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? OKAY. I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! I just don't want to owe anyone any favors, so that's why I am repaying him of what he has done for me!" Sanji panted at his heated explanation and seeing his little eggplant so agitated made Zeff laugh even harder.

"Are you done making fun of me?" Sanji bellowed, his tone with threat and his deep blue eyes looked like daggers that could kill.

Zeff finally stopped laughing. Although he could barely contain his sinister smiles. His son would throw a fit if he doesn't stop. He peered into Sanji's eyes and he saw a flash of loneliness there. He figured that Sanji might be having a hard time fitting in school. Zeff sighed.

"So, eggplant, how was your school?"

"Hmm. It's not that bad," Sanji replied while shaping the onigiri with his hands.

"You know what eggplant. You don't have to be nice to everyone. If there's someone bullying you because you're smaller than them, show them what you can do. If they ask you to fight with them, you can always kick their heads. I wouldn't mind seeing your principal once in a while."

Sanji shrugs and continues wrapping the shaped onigiri with nori. He sighs and tells his old man about the stupid things that his classmates did a while ago.

"Actually, it's just the normal teasing between kids. They all have brown or black hair so my blonde hair really stands out. I really don't give a shit about that but when they told cooking was for girls, I was really pissed off. I want to kick their heads and tell them that they are stupid because the best meal that I ever had was made by a man."

Sanji sighed. He knew that it is indeed hard to fit in with those sort of people whom he categorized as scums. Zeff shrugs and ruffles Sanji's hair which he always do when he assures his son that everything would be alright.

Since Zeff was not used to being nice towards Sanji, he decides to annoy his son by eating one of his handmade onigiri. Zeff stayed silent at a certain amount of time. He could perfectly see that his son is nervous. It's as if he's waiting for his judgment. After enjoying an ample amount of time torturing his son, Zeff finally broke their silence.

"This doesn't taste like shit eggplant," Zeff teased Sanji.

"Shut up! Just wait and see old geezer. I'm going to be the best chef someday after I find All Blue and I will dethrone you. You would just be a second-rate chef!" Sanji retorted.

"Try saying that after 100 years and I might reconsider," Zeff laughed harder as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Annoying old man! Ugh."

Sanji made the place spotless after finishing his handmade onigiri. He knows that it is past 10pm already and he should sleep any moment by now. After placing the onigiri inside the fridge, he went back to his room to get some sleep.

'I hope that the marimo-kid would like what I made for him.' These were Sanji's last thoughts before a dreamless sleep engulfed him.

The following morning, Sanji woke up a little early. He took a bath, slipped on his uniform and fixed his bento that he would give to Zoro. Due to his excitement, he arrived at his school with 30 minutes to spare before their class starts. Since he doesn't like to wait without doing anything, he decided to walk around in his school grounds so that he would be able to familiarize himself with the surroundings.

Upon wandering with no direction at all, Sanji found himself stumbling at his school's garden. It was vast, serene and the word beautiful is indeed an understatement. Sanji could see different flowers that are colorful and pleasing to his eyes. Since there are a lot of flowers, Sanji could only name some, like daisies, chrysanthemum, dandelion, tulips, lavenders and others that he saw for the first time.

He smiled. He wondered how his school could take good care of this garden. Surely, there is someone attending to these plants' needs. As he continued exploring the area, his eyes wavered at the section where purple roses were planted. He found it odd because purple roses don't normally grow. Someone must have crossbred it with other plants to produce such exquisite beauty. Just when he's about to pick one purple rose, someone caught his attention.

"Hey, kid. Don't destroy my beloved flowers," a lovely voice caught Sanji's attention.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ma'am! I was really fascinated with these flowers. I mean, it is not often that I see purple roses. And I would like to examine it by picking one. I'm sorry again," Sanji's face flushed for he was ashamed that someone caught him in the act.

The girl chuckles. He looks at Sanji intensely that Sanji couldn't help but blush. A very beautiful maiden with a royal blue hair and purple eyes is smiling brightly at him.

"Uhm. I'm really sorry if I have bothered you. I was just really fascinated by these roses. They're really beautiful. Plus, it kind of resembles a fair maiden like you," Sanji explains while a faint blush crept on his cheeks.

"Nah. It's alright. Do you know that you're such a sweet talker? Anyway, what's your name? I haven't seen you before, perhaps, are you a transfer student here?"

"I'm Sanji Black. Yes, I am a transferee student. I just started going to this school yesterday. I'm currently at my third grade."

"OH! You must be him! You see, my little brother is currently at his third grade too. Did you by any chance, meet him?"

"Uhm. I'm not that sure. Besides, my classmates don't like me. I'm not even sure if I made a friend. Uhm, except for the green-haired kid."

"So you're bullied by those kids? Well, those scums should be taught a lesson that they would never ever forget… And what did you say about the green-haired kiddo?"

"At first, it seems like he doesn't care about me. I thought that maybe it would be a bad idea if I try to associate myself with him. You see, I don't want to annoy him. He used to be a jerk but when he became nice all of a sudden, I became confused. I'm not sure why he treated me nicely though."

Sanji didn't know why he kept talking to this blue-haired girl. She seems nice and he felt comfortable with her. He didn't notice that time already passed fleetingly. It's as if he's in a trance. He was alarmed when he heard the bell signaling that it was only five minutes before their classes start. He thanked the girl and hurriedly went to his classroom. And to make things worse, Sanji had completely forgotten to ask the girl's name. He's a stupid and a forgetful kid indeed.

"Tch. Stupid Sanji! You didn't even bother asking for her name. Silly me! I just hope she doesn't think that I am rude or whatever," Sanji frowned at that thought.

Sanji arrived at his classroom in the nick of time. He hurriedly went to look for his seat and he realized that the seat next to him is still empty. He sighed. He wondered where on earth could this marimo-kid would be.

~Z~

'After my usual morning training, I have noticed that my sister is nowhere in sight. She could be fuzzing about her purple roses at this moment. After all, taking care of plants was something that Kuina-nii was good at,' Zoro shrugged at that thought.

Zoro dismisses his train of thoughts and gets ready for school. Their father Koshiro-sensei owns a martial arts dojo inside and he teaches kendo for a living so Zoro and his sister Kuina are one of his students, as well. Zoro is in his third grade and next year, his father is considering him to join Kendo competition. Although Zoro surpasses the strength of a nine years old kid, he can't still beat his twelve years old sister Kuina. After 2001 attempts, he never even won any single fight. That is why all this time, he trains in order to beat his ultimate rival, his sister.

It's kind of convenient for Zoro to live basically at their school grounds. To be brutally honest, being a directionally challenged marimo is indeed a struggle. He reasons out that this places always move in order to mess with his mind. And he's going to be late every single day if their house is far.

Zoro continued walking towards their garden. His sister, Kuina is probably there. His assumptions were right when he heard his sister talk with someone. Just when he's about to see who's the person her sister is talking with, he noticed that her sister is already by herself.

"Kuina-nee, let's go to school now. I'm going to be late. You know how Takashi sensei breathes fire when someone is late," Zoro called for her sister's attention.

"Aww. How cute of you 'lil bro. I've heard what kind deed you did to blonde. I'm starting to believe that you kind of like him," Kuina teased his brother.

"What?! How did you know?!" Zoro gasped at his sister's intuition.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t! Hee. I like him `lil bro. He's such an honest kid. You should get along with him."

"Tch. Who I become friends with is none of your business!"

"So, you don't mind if I snatch your little boyfriend?"

"What! Stop messing with my affairs you witch!" Zoro retorted.

"What did you call me? But you didn't deny that he's your boyfriend!" Kuina laughed evilly.

"You want to fight?" Zoro was beyond pissed already.

"Bring it on!" Kuina bellowed and already got her wooden sword. Zoro did the same. Just when they're about to start their fight. A wooden sword smacked them in their heads. They saw their father Koshiro looking very annoyed.

"Did you notice what time it is?! It's already 7:32 AM, you fools! If you're not out of my sight by a minute, who knows what would happen," Koshiro threatened the two siblings and as soon as he stopped talking, they bolted out of their garden.

"Tch. I wonder when those kids would grow up," Koshiro silently muttered while shaking his head in disbelief.

Zoro ran like he was being chased by ten thousand devils. He shouldn't have fought with his sister. And now, he's late because of their petty quarrel. At the back of his mind, Zoro kept praying that his sensei would be late because he doesn't have any idea what punishment would his sensei give him if he arrived earlier. Zoro shuddered at that thought. He remembered that he must take care of that curly brows and since he's not yet in their classroom, he had this gut feeling that his classmates would pick on Sanji. Ugh. One problem after another. Zoro felt that he's getting old by ten years every moment that he spends with that curlycue.

Huffing and panting, Zoro arrived at their room without Takashi-sensei nor his classmates in sight. It made him wonder if he had entered the wrong room again. Following his instincts, he left the room and went to the direction that his body urged him to go. After an eternity passed, he saw his blonde classmate walking towards him.

"Hey, curly! What's up?" Zoro called Sanji's attention.

Sanji looked baffled but he tried to hide his exhausted predicament to Zoro by forcing his smile.

"Hi. Ma-ri-mo! I've been waiting for forever. Why are you late?" Sanji teased playfully.

"Uhm. My sister and I had a fight a while ago and she's really stupid. Anyway, is Takashi-sensei already at our room?"

"Idiot. You shouldn't treat girls that way. No, he hasn't arrived yet."

Zoro looked relieved. He couldn't believe his luck. However, he's been bothered of the behavior of this blonde kid in front of him. Although Sanji doesn't show it, Zoro can feel that something is odd about him. His dad, Koshiro, told him that he has a knack for knowing the feelings of others.

"What's wrong?" Zoro couldn't help but ask him.

"Nothing, I was just trying to dispose my trash," Sanji replied while clutching the crumpled paper in his hands.

"I don't believe you."

"Stop it. Just leave me alone, okay?" Sanji replied exhaustedly shaking his head and trying his best to be calm as much as possible.

Zoro noticed this odd behavior and when Sanji shook his shoulders in attempt of hiding his tears that became his breaking point. Zoro became angry and snatched the crumpled paper at Sanji's hands. The contents stated there:

 _Just because you have someone siding in you doesn't mean that you are weird! You're disgusting. Gay! Leave Zoro alone or else, who knows what we're going to do to you._

Sanji sniffed. He tried so hard not to let tears cloud his vision. Zoro angrily took his arms and dragged him towards their room. Relieved that Takashi-sensei is nowhere to be found, he made a threatening announcement.

"Look you bunch of sick-os and scums. I don't know if you're dumb or what but let me say this to all of you. What you need not to do is to bully THIS GUY," Zoro still grabbing Sanji's right arm, pointed with his right hand towards Sanji. He continued, "If I caught you doing nasty things against him, I swear that you would wish that you were never born. So listen up. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BULLY MY BUDDY except me!"

Their classmates were shocked. They were not expecting that Zoro would burst out loud. His deathly glares silenced all his classmates and the tears forming from Sanji's eyes stopped. He just blushed because he couldn't believe why Zoro is doing this all for him. His thoughts vanished when Zoro dragged him towards their seats.

Zoro inspected Sanji's chair first before letting him sit. Upon sitting, Zoro's hunch was right. The screws of Sanji's chair were removed so he fell. His classmates were shocked and felt afraid because they saw Zoro's menacing aura. He really became so agitated that he wants to punch all those scums. Just when he's about to stand up, Takashi-sensei arrived.

Zoro tells Takashi sensei what happened. Their sensei nodded disapprovingly. He told the class that they are going to be punished if someone doesn't admit that it's their fault. They are asked to write in a piece of paper if they did it and they should explain why. If someone doesn't admit their fault, the whole class is going to be punished.

"Today's lesson would be all about honesty. If no one admits the truth, with the exception of Sanji and Zoro, as your Sensei, I would definitely inform your parents what misbehavior you are doing in school. It's your choice kids, after all, I know how reluctant you guys are when it comes to parent and sensei talks."

The students shuddered at that thought. They know that their sensei isn't lying. He would definitely their parents their misbehaviors. Those kids felt scared because not even a single soul wants their parents to be called at school due to their misbehaviors. They could be punished by their parents.

The students wrote what they knew about the situation and folded their white papers. They submitted their own paper one by one to Takashi sensei and they returned to their seats. After all the students were able to submit the letters, sensei signaled them that it's already lunch time. Relieved, the students went out their rooms right away.

Sanji brought out his bento and dragged Zoro out of the room. Zoro was dumbstruck about what Sanji did. They went to the school's garden and Sanji motioned Zoro to sit beside him.

"Hey curly. I need to buy my lunch.

"You don't have to."

"Why?"

"Because I made something for you, idiot!" Sanji exclaimed while fighting his blush.

"You better not put anything weird in the meal."

Upon opening the bento, Zoro saw his favorite Japanese rice balls, onigiri. He was excited and happy that Sanji made something for him. However, he didn't let Sanji have the satisfaction of knowing that. Zoro took one onigir and ate it.

Zoro felt silent for a moment. He couldn't believe that a simple onigiri could taste this good. It might even be the best onigiri he had tasted in his life time.

"Hmmm. Thanks. `ts good," Zoro murmured as he munched another one. It's the salmon flavored onigiri, his favorite.

"It's my way of saying thank you because you helped me yesterday. But then again, you helped me today twice, so I don't know how to repay you anymore," Sanji replied.

"Then, be my professional cook," Zoro chimed in.

"I'll think about it," Sanji smiled as he started eating his bento.

Zoro eats happily with Sanji that Sanji's heart fluttered. He's thankful that Zoro enjoyed his meal. Upon seeing Sanji's satisfaction, Zoro began teasing him.

"Hey curly."

"Yes? Seaweed-brain?"

"Tch. Another nickname? You know what?"

"I don't."

"I don't mind you becoming my wife if you'd become that great in cooking," Zoro teased Sanji.

Flustered, Sanji wasn't able to stop himself and he impulsively kicked Zoro in his head. Zoro was beyond surprised. He noticed that this dartboard blondie can really kick. He's excited by that discovery so he drags Sanji inside their dojo and tells Fukushima-sensei that Sanji can kick people's head.

Zoro convinces Sanji that he should join Fukushima-sensei's savate class so that he wouldn't be bullied anymore.

"Hey dartboard! Join this class. You can kick. You wouldn't be bullied anymore," Zoro said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Tch. Stupid Marimo. I agree. It doesn't hurt to try to become stronger."

Zoro realized that Sanji might be a good sparring partner from now on and because of his excitement, he wasn't able to hide his brightest smile from Sanji. Little did Zoro know that his smile made Sanji's heart flutter.

… _to be continued_

* * *

Extras:

Special thanks to the internet because it has the recipe of onigiri. Haha I assumed Zoro liked it because Oda-sensei told us that Zoro likes white rice.

The song is **Start of Something Good** by **Daughtry**

PS. I'm sorry! One last chapter and we'll get to their 17-18 age! Sorry! :(. Please leave some reviews! And forgive me! I really want to see how Sanji would talk with Kuina if she's still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you for your kind reviews, I really felt inspired that I thought of different scenarios that would involve Zoro and Sanji. This chapter takes place when Sanji is already 15 years old and Zoro is 14. I hope you enjoy reading this. PS. Please leave some reviews. You're really making me go on. Sorry for minor errors. Haven't had any beta readers. T_T

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **3**

It has been five years since Sanji and Zoro met. There are some changes in their relationship like they always bicker and piss each other off. Zoro couldn't help but tease Sanji every day because Sanji's reactions are freaking hilarious. In retaliation to Zoro's nasty comments, Sanji kicks Zoro's head.

It was an ordinary Friday. Since the students of Mugiwara High School are only required to attend classes up to noon, Sanji kept looking for Zoro. The class before their lunch break are different since they are taking General Electives. Sanji took Home Economics class because he loves to cook and Zoro took Japanese History due to his fascination with swords. As Sanji passes Zoro's room, he noticed that the green-haired marimo cannot be found. He's been making their lunch every school day now and it has been their tradition in four years that they eat together during lunch break. Pissed that he couldn't find Zoro, he walked grumpily without looking at his way.

Sanji, being oblivious to his surroundings because of a certain seaweed head monster, didn't notice that there's already someone in front of her. Unfortunately, he accidentally bumps at Zoro's sister Kuina.

"Ouch." Sanji heard a familiar voice and he was surprised that it was his best friend's sister.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kuina-san. It's my fault for not looking straight ahead. Are you alright?" Sanji asked apologetically while cursing himself for being stupid.

"It's okay Sanji-kun. So what's the fuss all about? Are you looking for my idiot brother?"Kuina's gentle voice assured him that he did no harm.

"Ah. If it isn't a bother. Do you know where he is?"

Kuina chuckles at Sanji's tone. She could perfectly see how hard Sanji is trying to hide his blush away. "Actually, I think he might be in the dojo. He had a free cut today and since you had classes a while ago, he must have gone to practice."

"Thank you very much Kuina-san. You're still beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Sanji-kun but you must not let my brother hear that praises. He might take it the wrong way you know. Especially if he thinks that he's loved by you so much." Kuina laughs at Sanji's flustered face and she finally head towards the music room.

Sanji went to look for Zoro at the school's dojo. For the first time, he decided that he would watch the marimo's kendo practice to see if the green haired kid improved his swordsmanship.

Sanji watched Zoro and he felt this fluttering feeling. He couldn't help but admire Zoro's stance. Although Zoro is just 14 years old, he can move gracefully as if he's already an adult. And the way he holds his swords are very manly. Sanji felt Zoro's determination by watching him practice like that.

Zoro was bothered when he realized that someone is watching him. He drew his sword and aimed it against the spectator. He was surprised to see Sanji looking at him and carrying their bento. Zoro couldn't help but smile at the gesture and he quickly withdrew his sword. He muttered, "Idiot cook, what are you doing there? Come here."

Sanji had a faint blush between the bridges of his nose. There's no way in hell that he would admit that he finds Zoro's swordsmanship manly and awesome.

"Shut up. Idiot Marimo! You didn't show up for lunch. You promised to be my guinea pig, right?" Sanji barked at Zoro, trying hard to make his voice sound angry.

"Oh, so cook is worried my health, huh? Well, it's about time you show up because I was really hungry," Zoro teased him.

"Of course not! Why would I worry about your health? Idiots like you don't get sick! Baka-marimo!"

"Whatever curlique, dartboard, swirly brows," Zoro began spouting his endearments for Sanji.

"If you're being a jerk, I would just leave! And here's your food, I hope you get sick eating this!" Sanji exclaimed. Zoro really knows how to ruffle his feathers.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Curly brows, I won't tease you anymore, so could you please hand me my lunch?"

"Tch."

Sanji was annoyed but he still gave Zoro's food. Annoyed with the swordsman's uncanny remarks at him, he decided that he would just leave that stupid idiot alone. Sanji was about to leave but Zoro pulled his arm and that made him look at the young swordsman. Sanji looked at Zoro's emerald eyes and saw that Zoro wouldn't let go of his right arm unless he eats together with him. It's as if he's gesturing for him to stay. Giving a defeated look, Sanji sat in front of Zoro and began opening their bento.

"Hey. Aren't you going to eat?" Zoro asked him.

"No. I'm not eating with you. Idiot!" Sanji pouted.

Zoro sighed. Sometimes his childhood friend can be a handful. He realized that he might have pissed his friend way too much. He genuinely cares for Sanji's welfare. Even though he wants to piss him off sometimes, Zoro couldn't help but feel guilty when he thinks that he bullied his friend way too much. After all, Sanji was always bullied when they were in the third grade.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? I hope that the 'cook god' will forgive me for being such an ungrateful being. I hope that the 'cook god' will join me as I eat this delicious food. It's lonely eating by myself," Zoro pleaded in such a way that Sanji couldn't object.

"Stupid Neanderthal," Sanji pouted and Zoro chuckled at his angry expression. It couldn't be help, Sanji looks cute whenever he's angry.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just kidding," Zoro calmly stated as he took a bite of his grilled salmon. He couldn't deny the delicious flavor that he tasted. It seemed like this curly brows had a knack for cooking. "You're improving," Zoro muttered.

"Hn?" Sanji looked confused as he started to chew his fried shrimp.

"I've said that you've gotten better. Did your father teach you?"

"Tch. Of course not! That old geezer is always grumpy. So I have to learn new recipes by myself. But he's letting me use his kitchen now," Sanji explained with a frown on his face.

"Do you remember what I've told you before?"

"What idiotic statement are you referring to?"

"Tch. You're no fun at all. Idiot cook."

"I'm sorry because almost everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid. It can't be helped, though, you have moss for brains, right?" Sanji snorted while giving Zoro a look of pity.

"Well, since you said I'm an idiot, the friend of an idiot is an idiot, too right?" Zoro laughed out loud and Sanji was pissed even more because he couldn't find any words to spew against that green-haired swordsman. Nevertheless, Sanji tried to apply what he had learned from his savate class by kicking Zoro in his head. However, Zoro has a good reflex and he was able to block Sanji's kick with his sword.

"Tch. You're no fun at all. Baka-marimo," Sanji sounded very annoyed.

"Can't be helped that I'm great. Anyway, as I have said before, I don't mind you being my wife because that would mean that you would cook for me every single day," Zoro teased him.

Sanji blushed furiously while shouting, "Stupid marimo! I'm not your slave and just so you know, I wouldn't be your wife! For Pete's sake, we're both guys!" Sanji felt tired because he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Zoro was definitely shocked. He didn't expect that Sanji would take his jokes seriously. He saw Sanji's right eyebrow creased. It really meant that he went too far. Being a caring friend, he acknowledge his mistakes by grabbing Sanji's right arm and pulling him close in order to ruffle Sanji's hair.

Since Sanji was not paying attention, he tripped and fell forward, pinning Zoro down in the process. Instead of pushing Sanji away, Zoro embraced his lithe frame and began stroking his golden hair. Sanji's heart pounded fiercly. It's as if his heart was on fire. Due to his embarrassment, his face began to turn in a deep shade of red. He buried his face on Zoro's shoulders. Zoro, being a gentle person, continued stroking Sanji's hair.

"Sorry," Zoro whispered gently on Sanji's ears.

Zoro's gentle touches made Sanji feel very comfortable. Shifting their positions a bit, Sanji moved so that his body weight would be transferred on the dojo's floor and not on Zoro's body. However, due to his fatigue, he fell asleep with his head on Zoro's chest and Zoro's left arm embracing him. It was indeed a lovely sight. Zoro realized that his cook is sleeping soundly, and he felt that it would be nice to take an afternoon nap.

Kuina decided to take a break from doing her assignment. In order for her to relax, she decided to go inside their dojo so that she can break some sweat. Upon opening the dojo's door, she saw the two teens, her brother and his friend, sleeping on the floor. Her face flushed pink because she saw that Sanji's head is resting on his brother's chest while his brother's left arm is wrapped on Sanji's waist. Due to her playful nature, Kuina decided to take a picture of the two.

"I'm going to use this as a blackmailing material for him. I wonder what kind of face he would make. Heh," Kuina grinned devilishly.

~*Z*~

Sanji was the first one to wake up. At first, it didn't register in his mind that Zoro basically made him as a body pillow. After a minute or two, Sanji realized that the marimo is still holding him. He blushed at that thought. Anyone who saw them in this position might get the wrong idea and think that they are going out. He wanted to scream directly at the marimo's ears in order for him to wake up. For some unknown reasons he opted not to do so. Instead, he lifted his face and began stretching his arms beside Zoro's frame in order for him to look at the marimo's face.

"Come to think of it, baka-marimo, you're pretty handsome when you're not being a jerk. Plus, your green eyelashes are way too long. They are really beautiful," Sanji muttered, mesmerized by his best friend's serene face.

"Shouldn't you be saying that when I'm not asleep? Thanks for the compliment, though. It's nice to know that I am so loved by my Mrs. Curlybrows," Zoro said teasingly.

Being surprised was definitely an understatement for Sanji. Since he's naturally clumsy, except for his cooking, his hands slipped, causing him to lose balance and close the gap on their faces. He couldn't even remembered what happened, he was just appalled when he realized that his lips were already pressed against Zoro's lips. Sanji wanted to die right away due to his extreme embarrassment. For kami's sake, it has been his first kiss! To make things worse, it's also from a man and to think that it's from his best friend, their kiss was way too sweet. Confused with their accident, Sanji pushed Zoro away and whined.

"Ahhhhhhh! Shit! Shit! Shit! You stupid Neanderthal! You stole my… Fuck!" Sanji cursed loudly. His expressions are changing from being flustered to being depressed at the same time. His reactions are hilarious that Zoro couldn't help but smile.

Sanji kept making himself look like a fool by laughing and crying at the same time. His reactions were so hilarious that Zoro laughed at what he's seeing. To be honest, his heart was pounding a while ago because of their shared kiss. But upon seeing the reaction of his beloved cook, he just couldn't help but tease him more.

"I never imagined that you're the type that would take advantage of someone in their sleep."

"What the fuck are you saying you moss brain? I didn't kiss you! It was, argh! Damn it!"

"You didn't kiss me, huh? So weren't you mesmerized by my beauty a while ago? Even saying that I am handsome."

"Shut up! You shitty Neanderthal! You stole my first kiss ero-swordsman! I was reserving it for my beautiful maiden – Nami-swan! Damn you for taking it away! And I didn't attack you, it was an acci… WAHHH," Sanji wailed when he remembered that their lips touched a while ago.

"Tch. Saving it for the witch, eh!" Zoro snicked. He didn't like the idea of Sanji getting close to that woman.

"Don't call her a witch! She's a goddess sent from above," Sanji expressed, making his heart-shaped eyes appear that disgusted Zoro.

"Too bad. It can't be done. You already kissed me," Zoro taunted him.

"Fuck you marimo!"

"No, thanks but I would love to try it to you."

"Shut up! Ugh! Why? Are you jealous of Nami-swan?" Sanji retorted.

"If I say that I am, what are you going to do?" Zoro challenged him.

Sanji was flusted. He doesn't have any retort or remark against the marimo's statement. He weakly stated, "Stop messing with me, asshole. Give me back my first kiss!" Sanji pouted as he pretended that tears are falling from his eyes.

"All right. I'm going to give you back your first kiss. Don't be mad with whatever I do because you asked for it, yourself," Zoro declared as he grabbed Sanji's collar and kissed him.

"Mmf!" Sanji was not prepared for Zoro's actions. He didn't expect that he would be kissed again by his friend. He was surprisde of Zoro's aggressive behavior. Sanji needed air to breathe so accidentally, he opened his mouth. Zoro took advantage of that and push his tongue inside Sanji's mouth. Tongues battled for dominance and Sanji couldn't help but wonder why the marimo-jerk is able to kiss him passionately. Their lips only parted after Zoro realized that Sanji needs to breathe.

Sanji was still in a daze. He couldn't believe that he kissed Zoro, so passionately. He was to scold himself for giving in to Zoro's advances. Sanji was lost in thoughts until he saw Zoro's bewitching eyes, staring at him.

"So, now, I believe that I have given you back your precious first kiss," Zoro chuckled.

"You idiotic piece of Neanderthal! Screw your marimo-brains for playing with my feelings! You can go to hell, you asshole!" Sanji retorted as he spun around, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

Zoro gave him the space that he obviously needed and he didn't follow the shitty cook as he stomped out of the dojo. With one last gaze, Sanji left Zoro.

"Shit. I lost control of my desires. How do I fix this?" Zoro muttered as he cursed himself for his lack of self-control.

"Why don't you just be honest for once? Try confessing your feelings for him? Who knows, it might work out," a woman's voice suggested.

"I might, soon. But wouldn't it be useless?"

"Why? Is it because you have to leave him for about three years?"

"I don't intend to tell him that _yet_ ," Zoro glared at his sister for that remark.

"Well, it's your choice. He might be taken by someone else, you know."

"I really need to think about this."

"What? You're going to use your brains for once? It surprises me that you have a brain dear brother."

"Shut it witch. I'll do something about it."

"Besides, it's obvious. He really adores you a lot."

"I know."

… _to be continued._

* * *

AN: Sorry for cutting this chapter short! You're going to see an action next chapter I assure you. I just need to organize my thoughts first. :). Please do leave some reviews. I need them T_T.

Zoro is going to leave Sanji T_T… *wails*

Zoro: hey you!

Me: wait, what?!

Zoro: *points Wado towards the author* stop being lazy and try to write the next chapter!

Me: I'm sorry! I will! I will! *sobs*


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi everyone! It has been a week again and it's time for another update. Thanks for the words of encouragement, I really felt motivated to continue this fic. To be honest, I already have an idea in how I would continue the fic but I would love if you would give me prompts. :). Thanks for subscribing! Please continue to write reviews, okay? I'm sure Sanji and Zoro would love it too!

Zoro: Hey, author-san!

Me: Huh? W-what? *wonders why Zoro is nice now*

Zoro: Uhm… Can you please stop making him cry so much? *evades eye contact*

Me: Awww. You're too sweet to Sanji! I'll tell him later about what you've said.

Zoro: Ugh. I take it back! *Glares while blushing and immediately leaves author-san*

Me: Heheheh. I'm sorry, I just can't do that. *grins evilly*

~S~

 **CHAPTER 4**

Sanji left Zoro's house in a hurry. He didn't even bother to wait for the marimo to run after him. Although he is unconsciously hoping that Zoro would follow him. Inadvertently, Sanji stopped running and tried to look back. He shouldn't have done it for his own good. Because the moment he looked back, he saw no green-haired bastard at his back. Frustrated and angry for his subconscious reflexes, he stomped and ran towards the river bank where he and his stupid marimo friend usually hangout.

' _Damn it. Why did I even bother to stop and take a look behind my back? That bastard doesn't really care about my feelings. Fuck him and his shitty ways of messing up with my feelings. He didn't even consider the fact that he's my only best friend and he would do that to me?! What the hell! But it really hurts. My heart hurts for some unknown reason. Why am I not that bothered by the kiss? Do first kiss taste that sweet?' Sanji thought while he pressed his fingers on his lips._

"Damn that shitty bastard. I do know for some reasons that if he's going to apologize right away, I might forgive him," Sanji frowed his brows, frustrated and confused with the thoughts that has been plaguing his mind.

The moon shines brightly that night and Sanji could perfectly see the reflection of it on the river. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom now. It was indeed a beautiful sight and if Zoro could see the golden haired cook now, he would definitely fall in love with him all over again.

"Damn it. He even promised me that we would see the sakura trees in full bloom. Shit. It has been a month since my birthday," Sanji murmured as waves of memories flooded him.

 _-o-_

 _It was the 2_ _nd_ _of March. Sanji felt lazy all day long. He just want to spend his day resting in his bed and doing nothing at all. However, he promised his best friend, the marimo kid, that he would go out with him today. Zoro told him that they would just be watching his favorite series which is the Iron Chef at Zoro's place. But what Zoro did for him was beyond his expectations. Instead of going to Zoro's house, Zoro fetched Sanji from his home and blindfolded him._

" _Hey! Shitty swordsman! Why are you blindfolding me?" Sanji hissed at Zoro, obviously annoyed at his best friend's antics._

" _Because aho-cook, you're going to spoil the fun if I'm not going to blindfold you. Come on hold my hand so you don't get lost," Zoro answered gently while grabbing Sanji's right hand. It's a good thing that he couldn't see Zoro right now because he would immediately notice that Zoro is brimming from happiness upon holding his hands._

" _And it makes me wonder when you developed your sense of direction?" Sanji started challenging Zoro._

" _Shut up. There's nothing wrong with my sense of direction. These places move. Idiot!"_

" _Tch. You're hopeless."_

 _Zoro might be blessed with luck that day because he was able to steer Sanji on the right direction. Furthermore, he was able to do it without consuming that much of time. Zoro waved at Chopper, Ussop and his childhood sweetheart Kaya. Upon noticing Zoro's arrival, his friends started to prepare Sanji's chair._

" _Are we there yet? It's taking so long. Are you sure that we're not lost?" Sanji asked, trying to hide the irritation of his voice._

" _Don't be so uptight love-cook. We're already here. Come on, sit here," Zoro replied as he dragged Sanji to the chair that he was supposed to sit on to._

" _I'm already seated. Can you please remove the blindfold now? I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable here," Sanji begged._

" _Alright princess. Your wish is my command," Zoro teased him as he removed the blindfold on Sanji's eyes._

 _It took a while before Sanji's eyes adjusted to the brightness of his surroundings. It was almost late afternoon and after an hour, he would be able to see the majestic sunset in Nagoya. It was quite unfortunate that the sakura trees haven't started blooming yet. However, the first thing that Sanji noticed was the white screen and the projector that was presented. He also saw his father Zeff, cooking some barbeque. Zoro's friends are present as well._

" _W-what is this?" Sanji asked bashfully._

" _Happy birthday Sanji!" Long-nose kid, a sickly girl and a little boy greeted him._

" _W-what? Uhmm… Thank you," Sanji stated with a blush._

" _Happy Birthday Shitty cook," Zoro's voice made Sanji's head turn. He saw Zoro carrying his birthday cake. It was his favorite strawberry cheesecake. He couldn't believe what he's seeing. Zoro couldn't have possibly done this all for him, right?_

" _T-thank y-you Z-zoro-kun," Sanji replied timidly._

" _So, I guess that you're still confused. So, we're going to watch your favorite TV show, which apparently is the Iron chef. You told me that you have missed the episode wherein they used veal as main ingredient. I'm not sure if the challenger is Kyoko Katagawa? Kataga? Kazehaya? I can't remember! Anyway, Usopp helped looking for that particular episode, he's great in making things and using the computer. He's the one that I run to whenever I want to watch Samurai shows that I missed," Zoro started introducing his friends one by one._

" _Hi Sanji. Happy birthday. I remembered one time when I, Great Captain Usopp, held a great party that thousands of people attended," Usopp introduced himself to Sanji but was immediately cut off by Zoro._

" _And the pretty girl there is Kaya, Usopp's childhood friend. She lent us the white screen, the projector, and the sound systems," Zoro continued._

" _Hello Sanji-kun," Kaya greeted him._

" _Hi mademoiselle! You look stunning tonight," Sanji greeted Kaya with hearts fluttering on his eyes. Zoro seemed to notice Sanji's antics so he used his strength to hit Sanji on the back of his neck._

" _Damn it marimo, what are you doing?!" Sanji hissed._

" _I'm not yet done and you better stop flirting with Kaya because she's together with Usopp. Idiot."_

" _Uhm. I'm sorry my fair maiden," Sanji looked apologetically towards Kaya and Usopp._

" _You're really funny Sanji-kun," Kaya laughed._

" _The little kid there is Chopper. He's my childhood friend and he's a prodigy. He's currently taking up medicine at the University. He said he wanted to see my best friend, which is unfortunately you," Zoro continued._

" _Tch. Stupid swordsman," Sanji mumbled._

" _Hi Sanji. It's great that I could finally meet you," Chopper beamed at Sanji._

" _Nice to meet you Chopper. You must be that smart because you're already at the University at a young age," Sanji smiled at him._

" _Shut up! You're compliments don't make me happy, idiot!" Chopper blushed._

" _Thank you guys for doing these things for me. Although, you don't know me personally yet," Sanji stated as a faint blush on his cheeks started to form._

" _No need to worry Sanji-kun. What Zoro considers his friend, is ours too. And I've heard that you're a good cook. So, if you feel indebted, you can cook for us some other time," Kaya smiled at him._

" _O-okay! I definitely would," Sanji beamed._

 _Sanji and his new friends watched the Iron Chef, ate the barbeque that his dad Zeff made, and played fireworks after the sun had set. Sanji never felt this contented and happy, and it's all thanks to the green haired swordsman. Tears started foaming his eyes. When was the last time that he ever felt this way? He couldn't remember. Zoro noticed his odd behavior, so he sat beside Sanji and decided to mess with his golden locks._

" _Stop it Marimo! What's so fun with messing my hair?" Sanji snarled at Zoro._

" _Heh. Finally, you've snapped in your daze. Stop crying will you?" Zoro smirked._

" _I'm not crying! When did you get blind, stupid swordsman."_

" _You are crying Aho-cook. Are you happy?"_

" _Tch. Yes… I am happy. Thank you Zoro," Sanji stated as he rested his head on Zoro's shoulders. The fireworks display on Nagoya finally started and it was indeed the best spot for watching them._

" _I'm glad you're happy cook."_

" _Z-zoro?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Are we always going to be together?"_

" _Pfft."_

" _Why are you laughing? Fine! Forget that I asked!"_

" _Because you're silly. Do you really want me to answer that?"_

" _Don't answer it if you don't want to!"_

" _Idiot. Of course, I would be always here for you until you get sick of my presence."_

" _Tch. Suit yourself," Sanji mumbled as he relaxed on Zoro's shoulders._

" _Happy birthday princess," Zoro muttered as he slowly leaned his head on Sanji's head._

" _Thank you Zoro."_

 _-o-_

"Shit. Of all the things I could remember, my stupid brain chose to remember that," Sanji cursed as he felt that his tears are clouding his vision already.

Frustrated with their current predicament, Sanji felt the anger boil inside him. Due to his anger management issues, he picked a rock and aimlessy threw it hard, not even looking if he would be able to hit anyone there. And to push his luck, the rock landed itself on a person who couldn't control his sleeping habits.

"Hey! What the hell was that?!" Someone shouted and that startled Sanji. He really is stupid for throwing a rock at such place. His stupidity might kill him someday and he knows it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw it at you," Sanji shouted back while he rushed towards the person that he might have injured.

"Itai. You can throw hard, huh," A black-haired teen with freckles grinned at him. If Sanji is not mistaken, this kid might be the same age as him. Even though Sanji's tears didn't stop falling, he noticed that there is a wound on the kid's head. And that made Sanji loathe himself more.

"Shit! You're bleeding! I have to get you treated. Fuck! If only I were careful enough!" Sanji started to panic as tears fell continuously from his eyes.

Ace was perplexed. Sure, his wounds stung a bit but he couldn't figure out why is this golden haired teen crying helplessly. But he's certain that it's not because of his injuries. He sat patiently, amazed by the blonde's caring nature.

"Hey. I would just buy something from the drug store across the street. Make sure that you stay there, okay? I need to take care of you. It's my fault to begin with," Sanji told Ace in a stern way. He hurriedly left the black haired teen and rushed towards the drugstore.

"Hmm. That guy is interesting. If it's him, he might could be sensei's replacement. I wonder why he's crying a while ago," Ace muttered unintelligibly as his thoughts continued sprawling on.

"Hey! Let's get you treated!" a voice behind Ace spoke that made him cut off his unwanted thoughts.

"Oh. You're fast."

"Of course, we have to get you treated right away. It's a great thing that the rock I threw just grazed you," Sanji mumbled as he got the antiseptics from his plastic bag. Without a warning, he pressed the cotton ball full of antiseptic to Ace's wounds that made the latter his in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so fixated on treating you right away that I had forgotten to mention that it might stung a bit," Sanji apologized guiltily on Ace.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to hurt me. Although my brother might make a fuss with this bandage," Ace replied with a smile.

"I'm really sorry. It's just things are shitty as of the moment. If I had known that you were there, I wouldn't even think of throwing anything at your direction."

"It was an accident. And it was my fault that I was sleeping there. You see, I have this sickness, which is known as narcolepsy. I could fall asleep anywhere and anytime. I don't have preferences for that and it couldn't be helped."

"That's kind of dangerous! What if something happens to you?" Sanji was shocked from pure horror.

"Heh. That's why my brother is always with me. Unfortunately, he's currently looking for our childhood friend. We haven't seen him in years since he'd been adopted."

"Look. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to throw the rock at you."

"I would accept your apology if you do one thing," the raven haired kid proposed.

"As long as I can do it, I don't mind granting your request."

"Okay. First things first. Tell me something about yourself."

Sanji frowned. He didn't expect that this raven haired teen would be interested in meeting someone like him. He studied the teen's expression and realized that there's no way that this guy would let him be. Sighing, Sanji started introducing himself to him.

"I'm Sanji Black. I have been living here for almost 6 years now. I love to cook."

"Oh. I'm Portgas D. Ace. You can call me Ace. As you've seen I'm a narcoleptic. I have a brother named Luffy D. Monkey. Although he's not really my brother. Since you love to cook, I think the two of you would get along well."

"Nice to meet you Ace. Although, I prefer that we have met in a normal way."

"I like your attitude Sanji. But there is something that I've wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why were you crying a while ago?"

Sanji had forgotten his antics a while ago due to his impending issue with this guy. However, it seems like he couldn't avoid the topic anymore. Besides, he desperately need someone to listen to him. His father Zeff would definitely be out of the question since he's aware that his old man is too busy. Nami could never understand the bond between them and she's busy making money at her part time. Kuina-san is Zoro's sister so she couldn't possibly listen to him. Besides, it might be weird because she would find out that her brother kissed a guy.

"Hey? You okay? I mean, if you don't want to, you may not answer my question," Ace spoke with a look full of concern.

"No. It's okay. I really need someone to talk to. And since it's a sensitive topic, it's nice to ask an advice from a total stranger," Sanji replied.

"Ow. That hurts a lot huh. So I'm still a stranger to you?"

"Uhm. It might be too soon to call us friends."

"Fair enough. But I do prefer acquaintances from strangers, okay?"

"Okay. Here I go, I have a best friend named Zoro. He's a really great guy. He loves swords so much that he would like to be the best swordsman someday," Sanji started introducing Zoro and when Ace heard the guy's name, he tried so hard to feign innocence, "So, we had a fall out, some sort like that because of what he did to me a while ago. I was pissed at him because I realized that he was just messing around."

"What did he do that made you think of that?" Ace was intrigued. If he'd remember correctly, there are some similarities between his childhood friend and the friend Sanji was referring to.

"H-he k-kissed me. I-I m-mean it was my fault to begin with because I accidentally kissed him and then I demanded that he returned my first kiss because I was saving it for a girl that I like," Sanji stammered as a faint blush crept upon the bridge of his nose.

"Were you disgusted by that kiss? Did that made you angry?" Ace was perplexed. If his hunch was right, maybe this certain blonde teen likes that Zoro without even knowing it.

"N-no! I wasn't disgusted by it. However, he laughed at me after he kissed me. It looked like that he was playing with my feelings. I didn't like it," Sanji replied.

"Even if he's a man. You were not disgusted? Why?"

"I-I r-really d-don't know! I'm quite surprised with what I found out as well. But Zoro is Zoro regardless of his gender and I always want to stay with him even if he finds someone that he would cherish," Sanji admits truthfully.

Ace was really astonished by Sanji's boldness. He's fascinated by the fact that Sanji could say that out loud. Zoro might really be a lucky guy. "Pfft. Has it ever occurred to you that you might be attracted to men?" Ace asked Sanji in a seductive tone.

"I-I'm not g-gay if that's what you're thinking! It's just that-" Sanji's pathetic attempt of redeeming himself was cut off by Ace's proposition.

"Alright Sanji-chan! I would like you to participate in an experiment in order for you to back up that claim," Ace clicked his tongue in delight.

"W-what k-kind of experiment?" Sanji looked puzzled.

"Let's see… Hmm… You claim that you aren't gay but you clearly enjoyed your kiss with your best buddy a while ago."

"I didn't enjoy any bit of it!" Sanji retorted indignantly.

"Aww. How cute. Sanji-chan is a tsun-tsun kun."

"Tch. Shut up!"

"Kiss me Sanji." Ace said in a very low voice.

"What?!" Sanji lost his balance and and slipping towards the river bank. It's a good thing that Ace was able to get hold of him right away because he would be soaking wet if Ace weren't fast.

"You've heard me, right? This is the experiment. Kiss me," Ace said in a husky voice pinning Sanji down. As Ace started to lower his lips towards Sanji, the latter guy started to panic, he definitely doesn't want to kiss this guy. He just couldn't kiss a guy except Zoro.

Sanji couldn't remember what happened next. His reflexes maybe just worked because he was able to kick Ace's head and with a one swoop, Ace fell asleep.

"Fucking retard. I said I don't want to kiss him. Tch. I made the situation worse now by knocking this guy out," Sanji muttered while sighing. He carefully slipped out of Ace's grasp.

"Shit. Now, I have to take care of this guy," Sanji cursed as he shifted Ace's weight on his back, giving him a piggy back ride towards his home.

… _to be continued._

Sorry if the marimo's missing in this chapter. I assure you he would be back on the next one. Leave some prompts and reviews! :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi everyone! I would just like to greet the readers of this Fanfic a Merry, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thank you for your kind reviews and encouragement. I do hope that I would be fueled enough to finish this fan fic. Please send me some prompts. And I'm sorry if you're annoyed by Ace/Sanji pairing. I guess Sanji is way too cute for Ace! Ooopsss. Sorry Zoro!

-o-

Sanji: Happy New Year Author-chan!

Me: Happy New Year Sanji-kun! May I know where that broccoli head is?

Sanji: *blushes hard while avoiding eye contact* Uhmmm… About that… He's still sleeping… I couldn't wake him up.

Me: *stoic face* You two are so ENERGETIC! Please lessen your exercises during the night. *grins evilly*

Sanji: EH?! *turns deep shade of red*

Me: Don't you have something to say to our readers?

Sanji: *still blushing* Errr. Right! Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for supporting author-chan and please leave some reviews.

-o-

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _"Damn it. I never intended to kick this asshole in the first place. Considering that I had thrown that stupid piece of rock at him. I wonder how long I could be this careless. He's quite heavy,"_ Sanji thought as he carried Ace on his back. _"This is Marimo's fault. If he didn't do anything stupid in the first place, I wouldn't be in trouble. I would definitely get back at him tomorrow. Wait! What? Am I willing to let this slide? Have I already forgiven him? NO! He haven't even apologized yet,"_ Sanji exhaled exasperatedly.

"Damn it... How would I fix this mess?" Sanji muttered absentmindedly.

After ten minutes of walking and stopping once in a while, Sanji finally managed to get home. He's going to have an earful from his father. It definitely looked like Ace was the victim and he, Sanji, the assailant. It doesn't look good at all, after all, what could possibly be a good excuse after his father sees the raven haired teen with bandages clumsily wrapped around his head and being knocked out at the same time.

"I'm home," Sanji whispered as if he's being extra careful so that his old man wouldn't notice that he already arrived. Sanji felt relieved that Zeff is nowhere to be seen near their front door. He carefully walked towards the stairs that would lead to his room. He controlled his uneven breathing as well so that he wouldn't be discovered.

However, as Sanji took his first step towards the staircase, he noticed that his old man is already waiting at the top of the stairs looking at his direction. Sanji gulped. He hasn't prepared any excuse at all. Zeff would definitely mince Sanji if he found out that Sanji threw a rock at a complete stranger. Unsure of what he should do, Sanji hesitated at first but found himself climbing the stairs.

"Eggplant," Zeff broke their silence.

"Old man," Sanji shrugged as he tried to get pass his old man but was immediately blocked by him.

"What did you do to that kid?" Zeff started to ask Sanji with a hint of an accusing tone.

"I did nothing that he didn't deserve," Sanji replied, while gritting his teeth. He wonders why he doesn't have any capability to lie.

"Shitty eggplant!" Zeff cursed as he swiftly kicked his son's head.

"Ouch! Stupid old man! Why did you do that?!" Sanji cried out due to the stinging pain on his head. Unfortunately, he was still carrying the stupid teen on his back that he couldn't trace the bump that formed on his head.

"I just merely did nothing that you didn't deserve," Zeff snorted at his son's fit.

"Damn you, old man!" Sanji cursed as he tried to stop the tears from falling his eyes.

"Eggplant. Let me help you fix him," Zeff muttered as he wiped Sanji's eyes with his handkerchief.

Zeff sighed. He really knows his own son. He could see whenever he's feeling bad or if he lies terribly. It was a long time since he saw Sanji brooding over something important. It must have been a fight with the string bean kid. Sighing, Zeff, took the initiative of carrying the raven haired kid to Sanji's room. Sanji followed his dad, obviously deep in his thoughts.

Zeff gently placed Ace on Sanji's bed. He unwrapped the bandages, and tended to Ace wounds. His fatherly instincts kicked in. He definitely knew that it was his son's doing. After cleaning Ace's wounds, he wrapped the bandages firmly on the raven haired teen's head. Sanji watched him sulkily. And when he finally couldn't take the silence anymore, he decided to try and figure out what his son's problems were.

"Eggplant," Zeff called for Sanji's attention. His blue orbs were suddenly fixated on his old man's eyes. Sanji couldn't help but wonder what could possibly is going on inside his father's mind.

"W-what is it?" Sanji replied with a frown, obviously trying hard to be angry at his old man.

"You should apologize first."

"W-what?! Why should I? It was Zoro's fault to begin with! I haven't done anything wrong," Sanji blurted out all of a sudden. Zeff hunch was right. It was the broccoli's head who made his son way too upset.

"Sanji. I haven't even said anything about the broccoli head but you went and rambled about him. It simply shows how he is important to you. Besides, I'm far too worried that you would make any other friends if not for him," Zeff tried to persuade his son about reconciling with his best friend.

Sanji blushed, he realized that his old man's statements were true. Zeff obviously did not say anything about that baka-marimo. Feeling abashed, Sanji kept his mouth shut. He couldn't possibly say anything further to his old man because he might blurt out that Zoro and he kissed. It was definitely awkward to talk about and he wouldn't be able to predict what would his old man's reaction be when he finds out.

"It's nothing. It's just something stupid that we've argued about… I really don't care about him anymore!" Sanji stated firmly as if he's convincing himself.

Zeff shook his head indicating his disapproval of his son's actions. He knew that his son was way too stubborn. Sanji would always insist that he is right even though most of the time he knew that Zeff's beliefs were the right ones. He really wants Sanji to open up to others. He wants to see him smile carelessly without giving any other thought. He saw that sight again when that broccoli head came in his son's life. Even though he wants to have a grandchild of his own, he wouldn't be a hindrance to his son's happiness even if he chooses to have a man as a lover.

"Eggplant. Don't be a stubborn piece of shit. I know how much you valued your friendship more than anything and I'm not blind to see how happy you are whenever you're with him. You might be confused about things now but if you really treasure that broccoli head, I think you should make amends with him before it's too late," Zeff stated as he ruffled his son's hair. Sanji just merely bowed his head and tried his best not to let his tears fall.

"I'm leaving this punk in your care, now," Zeff muttered as he gestured to the raven haired teen who's apparently sleeping at Sanji's bed. He continued, "It's okay to cry sometimes. It doesn't make you less of a man."

"Thanks, dad," Sanji forced his smile as tears fell from his eyes non-stop. Zeff decided to leave his son alone so Sanji could cry on his own comfort.

" _I'll be there for you…_

 _As long as you want me to_

 _I don't care about your past,_

 _I just want to make this last."_

"Nnnn. Z-zo..ro…" Sanji muttered weakly. He felt that the lights were too bright. He couldn't believe that he fell asleep. When he checked the clock, it was only two hours after eight.

"Damn, I thought I've slept through the morning," Sanji cursed as he stood up suddenly, feeling a slight pain in his head. It has been a long time since he had a migraine and the last one was a memorable one because Zoro took care of him.

-o-

" _Hey! Shitty cook. Why haven't you told me that you feel sick?" Zoro's tone was definitely annoyed. They're currently at the mall, trying to look for a gift that Zoro could give to his sister's 16_ _th_ _birthday._

" _Baka-marimo! I'm fine! So go pick one already!" Sanji hissed feeling a bit unwell. It's supposed to be cold inside the mall, right? How come he feels like it's getting hotter?_

" _Alright. I would hurry up. Just wait for me there, okay?" Zoro looked at his companion worriedly, feeling that something's wrong with him._

" _I'm fine, just go already," Sanji replied as he attempted to kick Zoro weakly._

" _Fine," Zoro shrugged and he left right away._

 _Sanji wasn't able to remember anything that happened after he told Zoro to go away. The only thing that he remembered was him lying in one of Zoro's futon._

" _Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you along in the first place. And you're burning with fever. I'm so stupid," Zoro muttered apologetically._

" _Thank you Zoro," Sanji muttered as he took Zoro's hand and gently pressed them on his cheeks, "Your hands are cold."_

 _-o-_

"Sanji?" Ace called out for his name but Sanji was lost in his memories that his tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Sanji? Where are we? Why are you crying?" Ace asked in a worried voice as his hands ghosted through Sanji's cheeks and that seemed to work because Sanji finally recognized him.

"We're at my room. I just remembered something," Sanji replied weakly, while forcing a smile.

"Is it about Zoro?"

"Hmm," Sanji nodded his head in agreement.

"What about him?" Ace asked trying hard to be a friend for Sanji now.

"I'm afraid that he wouldn't talk to me anymore because of that fight. I really treasure him so much. Zoro is my most important person. He's kind of my… hero," Sanji fidgeted as he tried to find the right words to describe his swordsman.

Ace tried his best to hide his smirk from Sanji. His hunches were right. Sanji has to be in love with Zoro even if he's not yet aware of that. _"This is going to be fun. I would just try to ruffle his feathers a bit. And I would be able to get even with Zoro by doing those things. I just can't forgive him for what he did,"_ Ace thought brilliantly.

"Sanji… Had it occurred to you, that you might have feelings for Zoro?" Ace asked, feigning his innocence.

"W-Whaat?! Of course not! Aren't you listening that he's my most important person?" Sanji's cheeks flared.

"I have been listening. However, can you imagine Zoro with another person? To be specific, his lover, perhaps?"

Sanji winced at that question. He couldn't bear such thought. Zoro with someone else beside him made his heart constrict.

"I'm… in love with h-him? No! It can't be true," Sanji denies vehemently while Ace's words pierce through his heart. How is it possible that he is not in love with Zoro but he couldn't bear the thought of him being with another woman or man for that matter?

Tears fell on Sanji's eyes non-stop. He couldn't believe it. It just sank on him that his feelings and affection towards Zoro were not just pure admiration. It was way beyond than that. He loves Zoro but he knows that even if there is a chance that Zoro likes him back, they couldn't last long. And when it ends, he knew that they couldn't go back to being best friends anymore. He would be forced to leave Zoro and he wouldn't be able to live on happily if that would happen.

"Ace… Would you do me a favor?"

Ace looked at him with such pity. He felt extreme guilt but he just shrugged it off. After all, Sanji is quite dense with regards to his feelings. And if his hunches were right, the next move that Sanji would do is to ask him to keep that realization. Ace was able to calculate Sanji's actions perfectly. He wasn't surprised when the blonde asked him to keep his mouth shut about Sanji's feelings toward a certain marimo swordsman.

"Of course! Anything for you, Sanji."

"I want you to keep my secret. Please don't tell Zoro that I …" Sanji pleaded.

Ace smirked. Things might go the way that he planned to. He cleared his throat and muttered, "I would do that if you follow my conditions."

"W-what kind of c-conditions?" That irked Sanji. He's quite afraid of what Ace could possibly do now that he knows that Zoro is his weakness.

"It's simple really," Ace winked at Sanji and then continued, "All you have to do is to become my lover."

Sanji was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. For kami's sake, he's not even gay to begin with. He likes girls. Zoro was just an exception. "I can't do it Ace. I like girls," Sanji shook his head in disbelief.

Ace pouted but he was able to recover right away from Sanji's rejection. "Alright-yyy. I would listen to your plea, but on one condition. You have to kiss me."

"W-what?! You're impossible! I can't kiss you on your lips!" Sanji gasped in horror. This raven haired teen is surely a huge pain in the ass.

"Oh. How daring Sanji-chan. I didn't mention that it has to be on the lips, right? If you want to, it could be on my cheeks only. After all, I owe you a bit of charity for taking care of me," Ace winked at Sanji that the latter almost puked.

"W-what the hell Ace!" Sanji blushed furiously.

"Alright? When are you going to start?" Ace positioned his left cheek near Sanji's face and continued, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Umm… O-okay. Here I go," Sanji muttered as he closed the gap between his lips and Ace's face. As Sanji is about to press his lips on the raven haired teen's left cheek, Ace decided to play a joke on Sanji and turned his face to the left so that their lips would met. Instead of kissing Ace's left cheek, Sanji was able to press his lips on Ace's lips.

When Sanji realized what Ace did, he felt utterly disgusted. He hated the fact that at some point, he trusted this raven haired idiot. Since his reflexes are fast, he pushed Ace away and bolted out from his room, desperately wiping his stained lips with his left wrist.

"Fuck that Ace! I will never trust him again!" Sanji cursed to himself. He couldn't bear the thought of being betrayed anymore that he decided to get out of their house. Ace could go to hell for all he care. He felt so suffocated that he need some space to think. Since Sanji was deep in his thoughts, he never noticed someone in front of him and he was able to knock that person.

~*Z*~

" _He might be taken by someone else, you know… It's your choice, he might be taken by someone else you know."_

"Argh. Fuck it. I can't stand it anymore! Damn that witch. She really knows how to rile me up," Zoro cursed, frustrated with the words his sister threw at him. He knew that she is right. Sanji is definitely gorgeous. His golden locks that Zoro loves to tangle, his lips that Zoro couldn't help but want to kiss every moment, his eyes that has a color of the deep blue sea and his porcelain skin that Zoro loved to touch. Remembering all of those little things about Sanji couldn't help but make Zoro shiver a little bit inside. He's already head over heels for that guy.

Zoro shrugs and shakes his head. He can't definitely be thinking of that cook at this time now. He needs to cool down and try to forget about that guy. It isn't good for his health. Every time he remembers his beloved, his chest constricts, leaving him gasping for air. He didn't know that love would be this painful.

"Damn that cook, making me fall for him so hard without even knowing it in the first place," Zoro muttered weakly while remembering Sanji's crying face.

Zoro winced at that memory. He couldn't stand it any longer. He needs to see Sanji right away so that he could apologize, explain why he did a horrible thing and try to confess his feelings. If Sanji rejects him, he would stay away from him so that he could respect his beloved's decision even if it kills him to do so.

"I can't… Not anymore. I need to see him," Zoro said almost in a whisper as he started to look for his sister Kuina. After bidding her goodbye, he immediately went out of the dojo in order to look for his beloved childhood friend.

Zoro walked towards Sanji's house in hope of finding his blonde friend there. It might be unfortunate for that certain marimo teen because he really has no sense of direction at all. Zoro always felt that these places move so he's always gotten lost whenever he felt the urge to visit his friend.

Zoro remembered that there was a time when he found Sanji's house right away. He remembered his friend's birthday and how happy Sanji was then. Although he doesn't believe in the power of prayers, at that moment, Zoro prayed that he would be able to locate Sanji's home easily. He surely didn't know if it was luck or what, but his wish was answered right away.

Upon Zoro's arrival at Sanji's home, the first thing that he noticed is that the lights are on inside Sanji's room, which in fact proved that his blonde is still awake. However, what he saw next is very unsettling. He also noticed that the curtains on his best friend's room were wide open. He decided to move closer in order for him to peek inside.

"Why is that idiot not careful these days? He's supposed to close his curtains for kami's sake. What if there is some pervert outside?" Zoro was beyond irritated, his blonde friend would definitely have an earful once they make up.

"Making up, huh," Zoro whispered. That thought made him smile even a little. However, his happy thoughts were only for a fleeting moment. What he saw next inside Sanji's room made him furious. He saw the raven haired teen which apparently has been his childhood best friend in the orphanage where they both came from. And to make things worse, Zoro could really see Ace's smirk. He knew that Sanji would be in trouble, he really wanted to go inside Sanji's house and punch Ace's guts.

"DAMN IT. What is that psycho's saying?" Zoro cursed out loud. He definitely have to do something. Zoro crouched down, and started looking for a pebble that he could throw at Sanji's window without breaking it. Just when he's about to throw it, he saw Ace and Sanji kissing. Zoro froze on the spot. He couldn't believe it. Tears started to well from his eyes but before they fell, he saw Sanji storming out of his room out of anger.

"Fucking Portgas," Zoro spewed leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked at the window, glaring at the raven haired teen. Ace probably did that to piss Zoro off. Zoro was not even surprised when Ace made an eye contact with him and childishly stuck his tongue out.

Zoro was absolutely fuming in anger. Portgas was really a handful. He is indeed a HANDFUL. Whatever Ace is up to, Zoro couldn't help but be annoyed by the former's actions. Ace really has a knack for pulling Zoro's leg. He really likes Luffy way better than Ace.

"Shit. Why did he find me here?" Zoro muttered as he remembered his childhood days with Ace.

Zoro never knew his parents. All that he can remember is someone dropped him off at the Little Souls orphanage when he was still two years old. Even at a young age, he knew that he was a bit different with the kids there. He doesn't like to play with those kids, but he likes to spend time alone. His peers often made fun of him because his hair has the shade of grass. It went on for about three years until the D brothers came.

To cut the long story short, Zoro got along well with Luffy and he was hated by Ace. Every little thing that Zoro takes an interest with, Ace tries to steal it away from him. Even when Zoro had someone he likes when he was at the age of seven, Ace tried to make the girl hate Zoro. He was really irritated with Ace's antics back then that he decided that he wouldn't talk to him for a month or two. He couldn't remember what face Ace made before he left them because he was already adopted by Koshiro-sensei after those two months passed.

Zoro shuddered at that nostalgic episode. He was distracted in that moment that he barely noticed his beloved walking towards him. Sanji was crying and oblivious to his surroundings that he was able to bump the first person that he had encountered outside.

"Sorry," Sanji replied, still wiping his tears. He barely noticed the person whom he bumped with. Just when he's about to move out of the way. Strong arms wrapped around his lithe frame. Sanji felt secure and confused at the same time because he didn't know why he could feel safe with the arms of a stranger. He tried to wiggle out of the stranger's grasp but that guy has a firm hold. Sanji started to panic. He wanted to get away as much as possible. Just when he's about to kick the person who's holding him, he heard his name uttered by the stranger.

"Sanji... Sanji… Sanji," A familiar voice spoke that made him felt weird. He's aware of that voice. He knew that voice since he was nine years old. It was a deep, soothing and a loving voice. He's quite hesitant to believe that that voice belongs to someone whom he deeply cares about. He decided not utter a single word but he stopped struggling.

"I'm sorry," the voice whispered to Sanji's ear as rain started to fall.

… _to be continued_

PS. Sorry for the late update. I couldn't seem to write things fast because of my stubbornness. Please do forgive me and leave some prompts or reviews! O.o


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is dedicated to belowthesurface. Thank you for always leaving reviews and comments on my work. It really makes me look forward to write this. And to everyone, thank you for your kind reviews and suggestions. I couldn't see an incest route for Ace, but let's see. Haha. I'm trying to picture a Zoro x Ace pairing though! Anyway! I hope you enjoy this mellow dramatic chapter and a bit smutty chapter. This is my second time writing that scene so please have mercy! T_T. P.S. Please continue to leave prompts and reviews! I'd love them. ^^,

 **Warning:** This chapter **may include adult content. Proceed with further caution! O.O**

Me: Aceeeee! *hugs him*

Ace: Hey there author-san. *hugs back*

Me: *eyes sparkles* I really like you better than that broccoli head!

Zoro: *appears behind my back and glares at Ace and I* WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Me: *gulps* Ace! Save me. I can't find Sanji-kun. T.T

Zoro: I'm going to slice you in half! *Points kitetsu at author*

Ace: *Lights fire* Do you like roasted broccoli, author-san?

Me: Yes! I'd love to eat that.

Ace: Let's burn Zoro.

Zoro: You're 100 years to early for that but bring it on!

Sanji: *kicks Ace and Zoro in head* Stop fighting you idiots!

Ace and Zoro: *rubs head* that hurts!

Sanji: You both deserve it! Tsk. Anyway, please do leave some reviews!

~*S*~

 **CHAPTER 6**

"I'm sorry," A gentle voice whispered through Sanji's ears that made the blonde stopped struggling. He couldn't believe how gentle that voice could be. How would that be possible? It surely must be his imagination. His childhood friend couldn't possibly be hugging him right?

"What the heck. I must be imagining things. He wouldn't run after me," Sanji thought while being oblivious to the fact that he must have spoken those words out loud.

"You're not imagining things Sanji. I am right here," Zoro whispered as if begging for Sanji to recognize him.

Sanji unbelievingly spun his head around. He couldn't believe what he saw. Zoro's face was just inches apart from him. He could taste the raindrops that started to fall. Dumfounded and hurt at the same time, his tears fell from his eyes.

"No! You can't possibly be here! It's only my imagination," Sanji cried as he broke free from the grasp of the green haired swordsman. He couldn't believe that after all this time, Zoro looked for him. Since he couldn't accept that it was indeed a fact, Sanji seized the opportunity and ran away from Zoro.

Being dumbstruck was indeed an understatement for Zoro's feelings right now. He couldn't believe that Sanji didn't recognize his efforts. It was way out of his character. He never liked the idea of chasing after someone. It was indeed his first time to do so but his efforts were just made in vain.

He only snapped out of reality when he realized that Sanji's distance is already far away from him. He was startled at first but he dismissed those negative thoughts and ran after Sanji. He didn't care if somebody saw them at this moment. He honestly don't give a fuck if he got caught shouting, "Sanji! Please stop. I want to talk to you," repeatedly. Even if he sounds like a broken record, he doesn't give a damn. He's willing to do it all for Sanji so that the blonde would listen to him.

If Zoro was way too stubborn for his own good, Sanji is way more stubborn than him. He purposely evaded Zoro's pleading voice. He doesn't want to stop. He had to get away from Zoro right now because he so afraid that Zoro would realize that Sanji has feelings for him.

"No! I don't want to! Stop following me!" Sanji whimpered as he shivered from the cold the raging rain is giving him.

Seeing Sanji's lithe body shivering from cold is what made Zoro lose it. He ran after Sanji like a maniac. Although Sanji's legs were more powerful than him, he sure had a lot of stamina and endurance unlike the cook. He looked at Sanji disapprovingly when he noticed that the blonde is not wearing any coat but only that plain white polo shirt. Zoro took advantage of Sanji's weakness and he gradually decreased the distance between the two of them, locking Sanji into a desperate embrace. Breathing heavily with uneven intervals, Sanji was already caught by his marimo.

"Zoro... Please let me go," Sanji pleaded while trying to steady his breaths. He knew that he wouldn't be able to break the chain of defenses Zoro built even if he pathetically attempted to break free.

"No. I won't. Not now, not ever," Zoro replied, obviously dismissing Sanji's plea. However, the blonde was stubborn by nature so he tried using other methods to distract Zoro for him to be able to escape. It might be unfortunate for Sanji but not even one of the methods worked.

"Stupid stubborn marimo," Sanji mumbled as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He doesn't shiver that much because he found a source of warmth in Zoro's embrace. If they were lovers, he would find it nice to be locked up in a strong embrace of his swordsman.

"Can't be helped. I care for my ero-cook," Zoro replied with a raspy breath in Sanji's ears.

"Idiot," Sanji mumbled as a faint blush crept over him. He continued with a serious tone, "Why are you doing this? What are your intentions?" Sanji asked him, creating an eye contact with him so that he wouldn't be able to lie.

"Sanji... Do you love me?" Instead of answering his question, Zoro opted to get away with it by attempting to divert the topic. How sly of that green grass.

"W-wait! W-what?! You didn't even answer my question-" Sanji reasoned out but was cut-off by Zoro.

"If you admit your feelings now, I'm going to consider the possibility of becoming your boyfriend."

Sanji was enraged with Zoro's comments. The nerve of this guy to tell him that! The nerve of that moss ball to make him look like a fool. He even considered forgiving Zoro for real. And now what, that good for nothing green haired swordsman is forcing him to confess? How twisted could his best friend be!

"Is it fun to continuously make a mess of my feelings? Is it fun for you to see me like this?" Sanji felt his heart was stabbed continuously with Zoro's swords.

"Yes. I want to stir you up. I want to make a mess of your feelings even more. I want you to constantly think of no one but me..."

"Well, your fucked up feelings can go to hell," Sanji spat, breaking his eye contact with Zoro. He started to wipe his tears away but it is futile because the rain continued to kiss his tears.

"I'm sorry. I just... I c-can't help it. I'm in love with you," Zoro whispered to Sanji's ears softly as he rested his forehead on Sanji's right shoulder.

Sanji couldn't believe what Zoro said. It couldn't possibly be true, right? This must only be a dream! It's not possible for his love interest to love him back. He might just conjured this scenario because of his self-discovery a while ago. He is certain that he is in love with that marimo but he couldn't believe that what he heard was true. Is it really possible that your love interest harbors feelings for you as well? He couldn't find the right words to say to his marimo. He just stood there looking dumbfounded in front of Zoro.

"My feelings towards you must have disgusted you, right? Even if they did, could you please disregard them for a while? I badly want to stay like this for a while," Zoro said bitterly. He pressed his eyes on Sanji's neck and began to cry silently.

Zoro loved his blonde so much that he cannot contain those overwhelming feelings anymore. He's already prepared for his ultimate rejection. He had anticipated for it a long time. But he just can't let him go for now.

Zoro firmly decided that starting tomorrow, even if it pains him, he would stay away from Sanji. After all, he only has to do it for a few months because next school year, he would go to Tokyo and train for three years under the greatest swordsman in the world, Dracule Mihawk. Being a kendo champion sure has its perks. He just have to be strong for the meantime.

Sanji was brought back to reality when he felt that hot tears are dripping on his neck. In his horror, he realized that Zoro is crying and he is the reason for those tears. His hand involuntarily clutched his heart for it felt so painful.

"Sanji? Are you… still listening?" Zoro choked, trying hard to hide his sobs. He continued, "I'm sorry for saying… s-such things to y-you." He inhaled deeply and muttered, "I know that you don't feel the same way… It's really painful for me to stay by your side… Is it okay if I distance myself for you a while?"

Sanji was definitely disturbed. The last thing on earth that he would like to happen is Zoro leaving him all by himself. He couldn't bear such thought. His emotions are way too jumbled that he was not able to utter any intelligible response.

"I'm going back now Sanji. You can forget everything I have said a while ago. We can be friends after a few months or so, if you want to. I just need space for now," Zoro uttered as he finally released Sanji of his warm embrace. He continued weakly, "You must go home now, your dad is going to be upset." After uttering those words, Zoro started walking towards Koshiro sensei's dojo.

Just when Zoro's able to distance himself three steps away from Sanji, Sanji's hand involuntarily grabbed Zoro's left arm. Sanji's face flushed after realizing what he did but he knows that if he doesn't speak of what's on his mind now, he would never have the chance to do so.

"Zoro, please don't." Sanji pleaded, teary-eyed.

"W-what?" Zoro replied, taken aback by those words.

Sanji took the initiative and kissed Zoro. The swordsman was dumbfounded to the point that his mouth opened a bit. Sanji took that as an advantage and he gently pushed his tongue inside Zoro's mouth. His tongue explored the depths of Zoro's mouth that made him earned a stifled moan.

Sanji tried repeating what Zoro did when he gave him a French kiss a while ago and he couldn't believe that he was a fast learner. Sanji's thoughts were broken when Zoro started responding to his kisses. Eventually, their tongues battled for dominance and Sanji's knees felt weak when Zoro began exploring the insides of his mouth. Zoro sucked on Sanji's tongue and that made the blonde shudder as he fell towards Zoro's arms.

The only time that they broke their kiss is when they realized that they both needed air to breathe. Sanji's flushed face is full of wanton but with a confused look in his eyes.

"You're so sly shitty cook. Please don't give me mixed up signals. I'm really trying my best here to hold back my feelings for you. I love you Sanji, I really do. However, I don't want to force my feelings for you so please don't-" Zoro was not able to finish his speech when he was cut off by a fuming and blushing blonde cook.

"Shut up! I never said that I was disgusted with what you did. I am just scared," Sanji replied as his face heated and his vision turned black.

~*Z*~

Zoro realized the drastic change in Sanji's behavior. He noticed that any moment by then, Sanji would collapse due to exhaustion. He was not surprised when it did occur, it is a good thing that he was able to hold Sanji in his arms right away. He felt relieved that his blonde cook didn't get any injury.

He definitely have to bring Sanji somewhere safe and warm but he knew that it wouldn't be wise to bring Sanji back to Zeff's place due to Ace's presence. He carried Sanji in a bridal style way and he walked towards their dojo.

It must have been a miracle or maybe the gods were just in favor of Zoro at that moment because he was able to locate Koshiro-sensei's dojo right away. The rain also stopped when Zoro stepped inside his home. Upon his arrival, he was immediately greeted by a raven haired kid wearing a straw hat who was definitely younger than him.

"ZOROOOO! Welcome home! I saw Kuina-nee and she told me that I can stay here. Oh, Ace is also here. Have you seen him? And who is that kid?" Luffy greeted him with eagerness.

The raven kid would have jumped in his arms and hugged him until he choke to death if he did not bring any companion home. Even though Luffy is an airhead sometimes, he realized that it was a serious matter so he controlled himself.

"Hi Luffy. It's nice to see you. However, I need to tend on Sanji's needs first. You can wait for me and we'll talk later," Zoro excused himself and started heading to their bathroom. Just when Zoro is about to enter the bathroom, Koshiro-sensei saw him.

"What happened to Sanji?" Koshiro asked with a worried look on his face.

"Uhm. He fainted. We played too much dad. I'm sorry, but I promise to take care of him," Zoro mumbled his apology.

"Alright. I already prepared a bath for you. Since he's unconscious, you have to wipe his body instead. But change your clothes first. Okay? Here are the towels that you may use for him," Koshiro explained as he handed the towels to his son.

"Is there any chair that we could use? I would just make him sit there first because the tiles might be cold."

"If I'm not mistaken, there are plastic chairs in the room right next to our bath. I think there are two chairs there. I'll get it. So you better hurry inside the bath. You might catch a cold if you don't hurry."

Zoro stepped inside the bathroom. He didn't have to wait any longer because Koshiro-sensei immediately placed the chairs that he got inside that room and left afterwards. Zoro carefully placed Sanji's lithe frame in one of the chairs. He removed his own clothing right away and slipped a robe on.

Zoro looked at Sanji's sleeping figure and noticed that Sanji's shirt was soaked and it stuck on Sanji's upper frame. Zoro saw the shape of Sanji's nipples through that shirt. He mentally cursed himself for having perverted thoughts to his beloved. After blushing hard, Zoro became fully aware that he might see Sanji's body without clothes.

"Fuck. It can't be happening. I would definitely have an earful from him if he found out about this," Zoro cursed out loudly. Sanji would surely be the end of him someday. And he's certain of that.

With his shaking hands, Zoro began undressing the blonde. He gently removed Sanji's soaked shirt and saw that his beloved's skin is fair and smooth. His eyes shifted to Sanji's nubs that are pink in shade. He was so tempted to touch Sanji but he restrained himself. He distracted himself by focusing on the towel that he was holding. He needed to wipe Sanji's body right now.

Zoro began wiping Sanji's face, he gently brushed the blonde's golden strands and noticed that he has an asymmetrical curly eyebrows. "So that's the reason why he grew his bangs. His eyebrows do make him cute but there's no way I'm going to tell him that," Zoro chuckled at that thought.

His right hand, gently wiped Sanji's shoulders down to his right arm. After wiping both arms, Zoro felt a chill because he has to wipe Sanji's torso as well. His blonde's frame is so lithe and even though Sanji is older than him by months, he could say that his body was more developed than the cook.

Wiping Sanji's torso means he has to touch those beautiful pink nubs indirectly. Zoro felt a rush of blood in his face when he started wiping Sanji's left nipple. He hurriedly wiped the other one, and felt that his hand trembled as he wiped Sanji's stomach.

"Fuck! I feel like a pervert already. Even though I'm just wiping him. It's as if that I'm touching him already. Shit. I better think of something else so that I wouldn't run into a big problem later on," Zoro cussed at his lack of discipline.

While thinking of the vilest creature in the planet that he had seen in order for him to discipline his lower body part, he got a clean towel and dried Sanji's upper torso. Zoro carefully slipped a clean shirt on his blonde's body. Feeling half relieved, Zoro realized that he still has to wipe and dry Sanji's lower region and that made him shudder in horror.

 _'Shit. I just realized that I have to do that. And by doing that means that I have to undress him! Shit! If he finds out that I am the one who took care of him, he's definitely going to be mad. But I want to see his...-'_ Zoro shook his head in order for him not to give into the temptation.

 _'I'm not going to do that because it would be as if I forced myself on him. However, just a peek_ won't hurt right?' Zoro thought. The debate in his inner mind makes him crankier than ever. He decided to slap himself in order to be able to think clearly and boy, that stung a lot!

"Shit. I overdid it. I just hope my face don't swell tomorrow," Zoro cursed, while mentally wishing that nothing bad would happen later. He started to remove Sanji's shorts and he saw those white briefs that covered Sanji's manhood. To make the situation worse, Zoro could almost see Sanji's junk because the briefs are half wet as well. With the huge amount of discipline Zoro gathered, he covered Sanji's manhood with the dry towel.

He slipped on his hands inside the cover and began removing Sanji's briefs. Zoro stood up and washed the towel with warm water. Just when he's about to go back and wipe Sanji's lower body, Zoro did not notice that the towel covering Sanji's manhood fell on the floor. He accidentally lost his footing and the next thing he knew, his face is already in front of Sanji's manhood.

 _(to be continued)…_

P.S. I'm so sorry! I have to leave the story hanging because I need to get back to my life. Less than 12 hours to spare and I still have to finish that damned requirement. Post graduate degree sucks! T_T. Please leave some prompts and reviews! You may message me if you want to read more. *Evil laugh*


End file.
